Eternity
by DHAU196
Summary: A Espeon go's on a long journey with a buneary. It will be a long and tough journey.
1. Pre-Chapter 1

**Hi I'm new here, so please don't come here expecting the world's best fanfiction. I am here to entertain and to get better at writing. So please do review, please don't beat around the bush but don't be to harsh neither please. So Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: This is not a love story, there will certainly be no EspeonXUmbreon as Eternity the Espeon is based off of me and I have no love interest so there you go. If a love story is somewhere in the story then there

**Also just a quick fact. Did you know the reason that the reason that things like Fanfictions are allowed on the internet because of a beautiful thing called the fair use policy. So you'll be seeing fair use in most chapters to prevent any legal actions.**

**Intro**

**All rights reserved to GameFreak, Nintendo, and the Pokemon Company. I lawfully do not own any of their creations and this story is being used in Fair-use and only for entertainment uses only.**

Humans were thought to go extinct about 7,000 years ago. The cause of this is when an evil organization named Team Flare tried to destroy the world and create a world that was perfect for them and only them. Lysandre was stopped on his first attempt and presumed to be dead by the people of Kalos, they just went upon their lives after the event. But Lysandre silently and skillfully brought Team Flare back to life to try and bring their perfect world to reality. Team Flare was going to make it so Pokemon would no longer exist to prevent conflict in the world. But while Lysandre was able to get rid of the pokemon it was not permanent. Lysandre was able to stop time in a form. Pokemon were in a transparent plain while humanity was stuck in still time. But as time got closer and closer to starting up again pokemon began to slowly come back to reality.

Intro Characters Part 1

**All rights reserved to GameFreak, Nintendo, the Pokemon Company and any other Copyrighted material goes to it's rightful owner. I lawfully do not own any of their creations and this story is being used in Fair-Use and only for entertainment uses only. **

Character #1 Me/Eternity: Eternity is a Male Espeon who is very wise and very cocky. As an eevee Eternity was very depressed, he did not have the best childhood being the mid aged child with his family he had a brother who wants to become a Umbreon(Midnight), a sister who wanted to become a Vaporeon(Aqua), sister who wants to be a Flareon(Ember), a brother who wants to be a Jolteon(Spark), a brother who wants to be a Leafeon(Spruce), a sister who wants to be a Glaceon(Ice), and also a sister who wants to be a Sylveon(Princess). Humans have invented pokeballs and so therefore able to catch and train Pokemon also as we all know humans have a economic system. Unfortunately for Eternity and his family there are already people out there that will try to abuse the economic system a form of the black market has already been forged by an evil group that name themselves Team Depression. Eternity, his mother, his father, and his siblings were all captured and put on the black market at a quite early age. By just some miracle none of Eternity or his family was bought from the market. Soon a nearby civilization that called itself Kalos was able to notice the suspicious behavior of Team Depression, Kalos issued for whatever investigators it had to go look into Team Depression and see what they were up to. After gathering enough evidence and giving it to the authority the Kalos justice force was able to destroy and shut down Team Depression. Eternity and his family was put up for adoption. Once again by some miracle all of Eternity's family was able to get adopted by the same family. This family was known throughout Kalos as the Crypts. The Crypts treated Eternity's family very well, but the Crypts made one very crucial mistake that in time would affect Eternity's view on man-kind, they never put Eternity's family in Pokeballs making it so that any of Eternity's family could be legally put into a pokeball and taken away by a random trainer. Eternity's brother Spark was taken away one day when Eternity, Aqua, and Spark were playing in a forest and got lost. They encountered a trainer and not wanting any of his siblings to get captured Spark battled the trainer to save his siblings. Eternity refused to leave Spark and so Aqua had to knock Eternity out and get him away from the trainer and Spark so all of them were not captured the last thing that Eternity remembers before he went unconscious was seeing Spark being sucked into the Pokeball.. To this day Eternity blames himself for letting Aqua get him like that and if he finds out anything bad happens to Spark he would be devastated and would blame it on himself. A few weeks after Spark's Capture, Spruce was able to evolve after some intense training in a nearby woods and decided to leave saying that there was nothing for him to do at the Crypts location and so left to get stronger, now with Spruce leaving Eternity got even more depressed worrying that Spark has a bad trainer and that something bad might happen to Spruce. Then about six months after Spruce leaving Princess was walking with Eternity when they were attacked by a swarm of beedrill. They were both found and brought to a PokeCenter when Ice found them in the forest and went to go get the Crypts and then the Crypts rushed Princess and Eternity to the PokeCenter. Eternity barely survived Nurse Joy said that if Eternity was about another twenty minutes or so that he would of died…. unfortunately Princess died from poison. Eternity was depressed and would not talk to anyone for two months after the event not midnight, not Ice, not Aqua, not mother or father, absolutely no one. Eternity would only leave his room to get something to drink, eat, or to go to pay respects to Princess. Sometimes Eternity would go outside and sit by Princess's Tomb Stone from 5:00AM to 7:00AM when asked why he did this Eternity would just look at whoever asked this for about twenty seconds and just leave without saying a single word. After some time Midnight was able to get through to Eternity while not really curing his depression he at-least lessened the dark cloud of sadness over Eternity's head. For about three years Eternity was slowly getting out of his depressed state, that is until his parents died Eternity's father died from old age then Eternity's mother died from old age also about three weeks later. Both Midnight and Eternity were very saddened when this happened but Midnight knew that Eternity would take this harder than he would thanks to the events of Spark and Princess so when he got out of his depressed state he tried to cheer Eternity up. But nothing worked he tried to tell jokes and Eternity would not even smile, when Midnight tried to get Eternity to eat with him Eternity would say "No" and then would follow up with something like "It's not that I do not want to eat with you it's just that if I did you would probably choke on something and die" this was really beginning to worry Midnight and the others. After a few weeks of the same things happening one day Midnight went into Eternity's room to offer him something to eat but instead of seeing Eternity laying on his usual spot he saw a letter. Midnight rushed over the letter and the letter said the following

"Dear Midnight,

You are probably wondering where I am right now. Well if that is the case here is my answer, I left you, Ice, and Aqua to be by yourselfs. I am going to go train my self and make it so that I am no longer so weak that I can not protect those that I care about. I am getting sick and tired of watching the things that I care about tooken away from me just because I was to weak. Aqua says that it was for our own safety to let Spark go while yes that may be true if I was more powerful and not the weakling that I am right now Spark might be here right now, not going with a Pokemon Trainer that may or may not be a good person to him and then Princess if I was not so weak then Princess would probably be here right now. If I was not so weak then you probably would not be reading this letter right now. If I was not so weak there might of even been a possibility that mother and father would be alive right now. But you know what none of that happened because I am weak. Midnight I love you please tell Ice, Ember, and Aqua that I love them take good care of them if you stay where you are I will come back to protect all of you.

Love,

Eternity"

"Eternity please be careful"

Midnight did as Eternity asked of him told Aqua, Ember, and Ice that he loved them, and took good care of them.

1 Year Later

Eternity was captured by a random trainer. At first Eternity would not listen to his trainer at all and would even occasionally try to run away. But after a while Eternity got to know his trainer real good. Eternity and his trainer did very well together even beating one or two gyms. Eternity got to know his trainer so good that he even evolved into as espeon. Eternity was having so much fun and having great times with his trainer but then his trainer was kidnapped by an evil organization when his trainer left his pokemon at his Uncles house. After about 2 months of investigating and looking investigators were never able to find Eternity's trainer. Eternity had the choice with staying with his old trainer Uncle or going into the wild. After his trainer's kidnapping eternity's brought back the thought of 'of course my trainer would get kidnapped nothing good can happen to me' so Eternity chose to go back into the wild so he could return home, in hope that Midnight and the others are there.

After getting to the Crypts house and discovering that Midnight and the others were alright and in good shape, he discovered that Midnight made a good connection between someone in the Crypts family and evolved into an Umbreon, Aqua was able to find a water stone while she was around a nearby lake and evolved into a Vaporeon, Ember was unable to evolve, and Ice was also unable to evolve yet. Eternity was sure that he had enough strength to protect what was left of his family so he decided to live there for as long as he can. He promised that he would not let anybody hurt Midnight or the others. He always thought of Spruce, Spark, and Princess. Especially Princess. But one night when Eternity was about to go to sleep he saw one thing in the sky something that brought his spirits up higher than they have ever been in his entire life. What was it you may ask well you will have to find out later.

A/N (Authors Note): Introduction? More like an entire story line. Well anyways sorry for the length of just one Character intro but it takes a lot of thought to think of a good character backstory. Anyways I hope you enjoyed. Ouch the Cliffhanger though, ouch you better not let go because that is one long way down. Sorry if it takes me a while to update but I am going on this story from the top of my head. Any Point outs to bad spelling to grammar would be deeply appreciated.


	2. Pre-Chapter 2

A/N: Hi everyone who has read. Now I know for a fact that if there is going to be a chapter that is going to throw some people away from this story it's going to be this one. So anyways person who left a review on the older version of this first off thank you for reviewing and second off I am still figuring all this stuff out. I am completly new to this place so I am learning most of my stuff. Sorry about the formatting being weird this was in a differint format initially because I got lazy but I fixed it. Without further a-do enjoy and please review, I want to be good and I can't do that if no-one reviews, thanks : 3.

Intro Character Part 2

**All rights reserved to GameFreak, Nintendo, the Pokemon Company and any other Copyrighted material goes to it's rightful owner. I lawfully do not own any of their creations and this story is being used in Fair-use and only for entertainment uses only.**

Character #2 Euri Euri's POV It was dark, there was loud noises outside. "Crack, Crack, Crack". Light began to leak into the darkness.

"No, No, No, not now" Said a voice.

"What" Said another voice

"The egg is hatching" one of the voices said

"Great" the other voice said

The egg hatched

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" the new born screeched

"Joy now its crying" said one of the voices

"Midnight, Eternity what is that noise" a new voice asked

"The egg hatched" a eevee named Eternity said

"Oh, ok" the new voice said

"Any news on that Gyrados" a eevee named midnight said

"…" the new voice didn't say anything

"Aqua" Midnight said

"Oh, I'm sorry I could not hear you over this Buneary's Crying. What did you say" a eevee named Aqua said

"I said, did mother or father give you any news on the Gyarados that flew over earlier?" Midnight said

"Oh, no they haven't said anything about the Gyarados." Aqua answered

"Okay, good" Midnight said, relieved

"Something bad is going to happen soon" Eternity said

"What?" Midnight and Aqua said in Unison

"I don't know" Eternity answered

'**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**'

Another pokemon walked in

"ICE! What in the world was that noise?!" Midnight asked a eevee named Ice

"It came from that Gyarados it's attacking" Ice answered

The roof of the shelter seemed to disappear

**?**: Hahahaha this is my land now leave now, or I will make you my next meal

"…" no one said anything.

"Stay away from them" said two new voices

"Mom, Dad!" Aqua said

"You fools think you can stop me you are so small and frail, I am Merick I am strong, I will destroy you!" the Gyrados now known as Merrick said

"Mom, Dad, where is Princess and Ember?" Midnight asked to his parents

"They are waiting in the forest, away from here" said Eternity's father

"Oh alright" Midnight said

"Ok that's it, if you will not leave this place, then you will stay here forever, you have dug your own grave!" Merrick bellowed

"Thunderpunch!" a voice chanted

The next few seconds that everyone witnessed was something that no one would ever forget. The Buneary that just hatched from the egg no more than a couple of minutes ago used Thunder Punch over and over again and Knocking out the Gyarados.

**Un-Named Buneary**: "This power. This power" ***Evilly Chuckles***

**A/N (**Authors Note): Well what happened, how did Eternity and the others get the Un-Named Buneary's egg? Well you will have to continue to read the next chapter. Cliff-hangers got to love them. All will get explained next Chapter.


	3. Pre Chapter 3

A/N: I got very bored so I decided to post a new Chapter. I see that 1/8th of the people who read the first chapter read the second chapter. As far as I can tell that is less than likely a good thing but oh well. Ok well here is another chapter for those who are reading this.

Character Backstory

**All rights reserved to GameFreak, Nintendo, and the Pokemon Company. I lawfully do not own any of their creations and this story is being used in Fair-use and only for entertainment uses only.**

As the comet flew over head Eternity knew what it was, there was no mistaking it, "That comet, it has to be, the millenium comet"

'I will have to find out where Jirachi is, it is the only way to bring them back to life, I have to' Eternity thought to himself

'I will leave tomorrow I will not do any good if I am tired, I must rest'

Eternity closed his eyes and went into a dreamless sleep

….**The Next Morning**….

"But you just got back, not to long ago why do you want to leave already?!"

"You pretend that I just simply want to leave that I do not want to be here! Well you're wrong, last night I found a way to bring Princess, Mother, and Father back to life" Eternity said to Midnight in an irritated voice

"You did, how?"

"Last night, right before I went to sleep I saw in the sky the millennium comet. You already know what they say that when the millennium comet is going around that Jirachi is awake. Jirachi can grant wishes. If I can get to Jirachi quickly I can wish them all back to life" Eternity explained to Midnight

"Well if you are going then I am going also." Midnight told Eternity

"But-"

"I will come with you" Aqua said

"Aqua you-" Eternity began

"I will be going on this Journey also" Ember said

"...B" Eternity tried to start saying something

"And me and there is nothing you can do to stop me" Ice said in an authoritative voice

"But you guys, I can not risk to lose anymore of you, I do not want to-"

"Eternity, I understand that you blame yourself for a lot of the things that happened, but really while you may disagree but it really is not your fault, and besides while we do not want anybody to get hurt either but we all care about you and we know there is a risk that we might get hurt, but there is also a chance that you will get hurt. We would never be able to forgive ourselves if our brother got hurt and the reason that he got hurt is because that we were to scared to go with him"

" I-I-I bu- but" Eternity was speechless, unable to talk filled with fear of bad things that could happen to his family

But Eternity was also slightly filled with hope.

'Well I see that I will be unable to change their minds, well at least I will be able to protect them' thought to himself

"Ok, fine you guys can come with" Eternity said in a soft voice

"But you all have to promise me that you will be careful and stay nearby" Eternity said

"Well I don't know why we would not be careful one way or the other but we will gladfully accepts that promise" Midnight said in a voice with a slight bit of humor in it

"...Just be careful. We will leave in about...two hours, get your stuff ready and get ready for a long trip" Eternity said slightly lessening his depressing tone.

"All right" everyone except for Eternity said.

….**Two Hours Later**….

"Is everyone ready?" Eternity said out loud so everyone could hear him

"I'm Good." Midnight said

"I'm good" Ice mimicked

"I'm ready" Aqua said in an excited voice

"What are you so excited for?" Midnight asked Aqua

"Well this is my first big adventure!" Aqua said

"Well I guess that makes since." Midnight said

"Okay, I am ready." Ice said

"Okay, I guess that's-"

"WAIT!"

"I'm *huff* ready" Ember said

"Okay then lets go" Eternity said

Midnight carried the food and water

Eternity carried Medicine(Oran berries and etc)

Ice did not carry anything, still being an eevee

Aqua carried, well Aqua carried Ember in a small pouch, he had a bad habit of falling behind.(Midnight offered Ice a pouch but Ice said "I do not want to put too much stress on who will be carrying Ember"

"Hey about how much longer do we have Eternity?" Ember asked

"About a day and nine hours." Eternity told Ember

"But thats so long." Ember replied

"I know, but it will be worth Ember, it will be worth it" Eternity said in a worn out voice

"Now go back in that pouch that Aqua is holding it would be rude not to use it after Midnight spent so much time and effort to build it especially for you" Eternity said to the eevee

"Ok" Ember returned to the pouch

"So hey Eternity, how do you know exactly know where Jirachi will be and if you know that it will be there how do you know that it will be there when we get there" Midnight questioned Eternity

"Simple, I saw the future" Eternity told Midnight

"Wow! How did you do that Eternity?!" Ember asked Eternity

"Well you see Ember when an eevee evolves into an Espeon they have an extremely powerful bond with a trainer. They gain Psychic powers and those powers even let them tell the future the only reason that this happens is just because that eevee wants to protect it's trainer from any and all harm." Eternity explained to ember

"But wait you were never captured by a trainer, and if you were you never told us" Ember told Eternity not being able to recall that Eternity ever told anyone that he was captured by a trainer.

"Oh, I never told you, huh. Well the reason for that is just because those are times I just want to forget about, you see this is the story-" just as Eternity was about to tell everybody everything Aqua said "You know Eternity if you do not want to tell this story to us because it makes you sad you don't you know"

"Yeah I know I don't have to but I am going to anyways… Alright so this is what happened"

(A/N:) Oh I hate cliff hangers. Don't worry I feel your pain, been there done that. OK anyways be ready for the next update because it will be sometime soon. Sometime next week. Please do review it helps a lot to get advice and some constructive criticism, thanks.


	4. Chapter 4 Eternity's Trainer

A/N: Kochua2012 I really was not planning on posting anything today. But I was your review and I just knew I had to post someting. As I do like to have views. But I would rather have 2 people like my story and its good, rather than 20 people like my story even though it's not good. So anyways I want to thank you for inspiring me to post today.

….**Eternity's Trainer**….

**All rights reserved to GameFreak, Nintendo, and the Pokemon Company. I lawfully do not own any of their creations and this story is being used in Fair-use and only for entertainment uses only.**

'I was walking along and challenging anything that breathed within a mile radius of me, if it breathed it could fight, it did not matter how strong or big the pokemon was I would challenge it anyways. My sadness and anger over what happened with Spark, Princess, Mother, and Father overriding my normal senses. Every so often I would even run into a "Pokemon Trainer" I would battle them, I knew that most of them had six pokemon and there was only one of me but I did not care I needed to be stronger. I would never lose a battle no matter what even if I was weakened to the point that they thought that they could catch me in those things that they call "Pokeballs" when the threw one at me it would suck me in only for a second and a half and I would break out immediately I would never give up I would never give in. After a little while nothing was a challenge for me nothing could stand up to, then one day it was raining, my fur was wet and it made me sluggish. There was a trainer wandering the woods I thought to myself 'only a complete fool would go out in this weather all by themselves. Well I guess experience is experience I better go send this one packing like the rest' I thought that this trainer was going to be the easiest thing I fought in forever, but it turns out that there was something different about this trainer. Him and his pokemon they… they were in sync not like how the others were how they were just really friendly towards each other but this one he and his pokemon worked together as if they been together their entire lives, it would not surprise me if they were." I took out almost all of his team I fought and took out a Herdier, a Shelgon, a Serperior, a Dugtrio, and a Cyndaquil(probably the newest member on the team). When I thought he finally lost his nerve, when I thought he was about to run away and retreat to where he came from he just smirked and said to me "You fought well little eevee, I have never in my entire life seen anything like you before. If anyone were to tell me that an eevee took out a team consisting of the pokemon that I had with me I would laugh and tell them 'that is a lie there is no way an eevee could do that' but here I am, down to my last pokemon." He slightly chuckled. I was worn out but I knew or I thought I would be able to take on one more pokemon. "You fought well but this battle ends here little one" the trainer sent out his last pokemon once the pokemon was on the field it was revealed to be a Blastoise. I knew from watching other trainers way back when that a Squirtle is one of three Pokemon that a trainer can start off with in certain places, I also knew that Squirtle's evolve into Blastoise's. Also from what I knew at the time under most circumstances starter pokemon are usually a trainers most powerful pokemon and if not that they are almost always a trainers most trusted pokemon. It seemed like the bond between the trainer and the Blastoise was so strong that I could feel it. Although I know at the time I was just an eevee so I know that is not possible and that I was just feeling things. I got ready to fight but then the trainer said "I am glad that I was able to battle you little one, but this is the end." The trainer called out to his pokemon and told it to use a move that I only heard of on when I was in the Crypts living room. The words still resonate through my head to this day. The trainer said Blastoise use Hydro Cannon I tried to dodge but my wet fur slowed me down just enough to the point that I got hit by the attack. The rain even boosting the amount of damage that the attack did the last thing I remember was my back hitting the back of a tree and then seeing the pokemon trainer throw a "Pokeball" at me. I have no clue to what it felt like I have not clue if it hurt or felt good but for Spark's sake I hope it did not hurt. I went unconscious before I could struck and captured by the pokeball. I remember waking up in a room, a white room with the same trainer that I battle earlier behind a window. I was still to weak to move any muscles and my breathing was rather slow. My new "trainer" went rushing down a hall calling out for "nurse joy" then in a few minutes my trainer came back through the door to where I was at. He walked up right next to me and said "You're finally awake, I'm glad. You've been out for a week" He wadi a week but since I was sleeping the entire time it felt more like a few minutes he continued "I have never had anything nearly take out my entire team before, the last thing I expected it from was an eevee" "So what's your name?"

I said "Eternity" but I already knew that he would no understand me

***Sigh*** "Well if you do have a name I am sorry but I can not understand your language, I will just call you eevee is that okay?"

I was surprised that he was offering me a choice I thought that pokemon had to do whatever the trainer wanted whether it like it or not, maybe I was wrong about all of mankind being bad. So I just barely managed to get a small nod in before I went still again, thankfully the trainer was able to see the nod although it did not really matter because I was going to try to run away A.S.A.P.. After a few days in the PokeCenter I was finally released the first thing I did was try to run away. It didnt work. My trainer just put me back into the pokeball. Every Time I failed I just could not get away no matter how bad I wanted to. But then one day my trainer released me from my pokeball and said these words, these words I will never forget he said with a face that looked so sad like he failed to save the world or something

"Listen, before you try to run away on me I just want to talk to you real quick"

Normally I would just try to run away the moment I got out of my pokeball but this time when I saw the look on my face I just could not do it I just didn't have the heart. So I sat down and listened to what my trainer had to say. He started off saying

"Listen it looks like I have failed to make you feel comfortable around me and as a trainer that makes me feel lousy about myself" Then he said "Look, I obviously noticed that you have been trying to run away from me, whenever you get the smallest bit of a chance"

He actually sobbed a little bit had I actually made this person sad just because I was so selfish and depressing that I did not care about anyone's feelings other than my own. What would my family even think of me if they saw me like this making others miserable just to protect them? Then he continued "I-I saw you that one day in the woods when it was raining I could tell that you wanted to battle me and I ***Sniff*** had absolutely no clue why you wanted to fight so bad, so I accepted your challenge" ***Sniff*** "When I caught you I made a promise to you and myself" a promise what kind of promise is what I wondered "My promise was that I would take care of you to the best of my ability and make you as happy as you possibly could be. I thought that it would be easy but I was wrong" He continued "True pokemon trainers care for their pokemon's feelings not just because they are better at fighting than that of another pokemon, and at that I have failed I have failed you I do not deserve you, you deserve better than me you deserve to be where you want to be" ***Sniff*** "When you ran off I thought that it was just because you were scared, that you just did not know what was going on" at this point I could barely hold back the emotions the tears that I have held back the tears that didn't flow for when Spark was captured, the tears were never summoned when Spruce left on a Journey to get stronger, and the tears of shear depression from when Princess, mom, and dad died. My trainer continued "But then I realised something, I realized that I was being a complete failure as a trainer not noticing your emotions of that you did not want to be here with me" Then he said these words, these words exactly I would not forget these words even if I had my memory wiped my trainer said "Eevee ***Sniffle*** if you do not want to be here with me anymore, if you do not think that I am not worthy of being your trainer ***Sniff*** I will give you the chance now to leave and never come back, if you want to leave me now is your chance if you leave I will not follow" '

'I could not hold the tears no longer, I just could not bear the pain, the grief, the sorrow. I saw the potential that this trainer could actually take good care of me, give me a good life and I could not ruin this chance. My family would never want me to leave my chance of happiness and neither would I. I burst out into tears I could not control my sorrow anymore. Any dignity I had then was gone and truthfully I could not care less.

I cried and screamed "I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE, I WANT TO STAY, PLEASE LET ME STAY WITH YOU, PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST PLEASE LET ME STAY I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU I WANT TO STAY! PLEASE LET ME STAY! PLEASE!" I did not care how much of an embarrassment I was to myself at that moment I just wanted to stay with my trainer for the rest of my life I never wanted to leave his side he was so nice, he kept me healthy, he even groomed me to make me feel good and all I did in return was to be mean to him trying to run away. My trainer was surprised and shocked he said "Wait, you want to stay?" I nodded vigorously I could not speak it did not matter if I could speak or not because he would not be able to understand me but still I got my point across. My trainer knew that I wanted to stay. He said "Okay, Okay now please stop crying. Its alright come one it's okay" he gave me small gentle hugs, he pet me, he did everything he could to try and make me stop crying but after everything that happened Sparks capture, Spruce Leaving, and Princess, Mom and Dad Dying I could not stop. It was years of held up emotions all coming up at once. Me and midnight were always considered the cool and collected ones in my family but at this point I had to much grief I had to cry I literally could not hold back my tears anymore. That day I eventually cried myself to sleep. For that day forward I promised to be a good pokemon with my trainer. We trained together, we battle together, and most importantly we got along with each other. We battled many different people along the way somewhere on my journey with my trainer I evolved into an espeon during an intense battle against a gym leader we managed to win the match because of me. But one day my trainer left me and the rest of his pokemon at his Uncles house to go do something, I completely forgot what it was, but that day would be the last day I would ever see my trainer ever again. My trainer was kidnapped by an unknown evil organization, not even my psychic abilities will tell me what happened to him and I dont know why. So that is how I evolved into an Espeon and my story with my trainer.


	5. Chapter 5: Realization

(A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for not posting in so long. First I have had school to deal with and then I have been trying to fine toon my wrighting skills and stuff. Also if your curious I already have this all typed out. Well most of it anyways. Also just for you awesome people who stuck around with me for so long I am going to reward you with what I think is a great FanFiction reccomendation. So look up the Black Dawn by 1MR Gray. Personally I think it is one of the best Fanfictions I have read up to date. So yeah go and check that out good story matter in fact here is a hyper link to the first Chapter. The Black Dawn PS this story is way better than mine. PPS sorry if the Hyper link does not work I will fix it as soon as I can PPPS I was unable to find a way to put in a hyper link so just google the Black Dawn good stroy, I apologize)

….**Realization**….

**All rights reserved to GameFreak, Nintendo, and the Pokemon Company. I lawfully do not own any of their creations and this story is being used in Fair-use and only for entertainment uses only.**

"Wow, Eternity, just wow" Ember said to Eternity somehow able to stay up through the entire story without falling asleep

"Eternity…" Midnight began

"I-I'm fine Midnight" Eternity said

"Everyone I just wanted to tell you something" Eternity said loud enough for everyone to hear

"What?" everyone except for Ember and Eternity asked

"I just wanted to say thank you. For everything."

"Thank us? For what?" Midnight questioned

"I want to thank you all for being here with me and for supporting and for everything else" Eternity answered

"Your welcome, I guess" Midnight replied after hearing Eternity's story he started to wonder what he would of done in his situation.

"So hey Eternity your story took all eternity to tell so how close are we to Jirachi" Ice questioned

Eternity's gem on his forehead faintly glowed for a second and he replied "We will be there very soon"

"How soon is soon?" Ember asked

"About another two hours" Eternity replied

A few minutes passed and Eternity realised his story took a very long time and that he has been talking for almost a day somehow without stopping. Eternity quickly asked Midnight "Hey midnight I just noticed that there is no way that we have been walking for a day straight and that I have been talking for a day straight so what happened?"

Midnight answered with a small smile on his face seeing Eternity's confusion "Well you see what happened was that eventually took a break and slept and you were so into telling your story that when you went to sleep you accidently broadcast the story from your head into the minds of the others while they were asleep, so since I am a dark type I was unable to get this information so Aqua filled me in with the information that I missed out on"

Eternity slightly blushed for a billionth of a second 'whoops I accidentally talked to everyone telepathically'

Midnight noticed this blush and slightly chuckled and said "If it makes you feel any better Ember said that your Telepathic voice is extremely soothing." Etenity could not help but let in a small chuckle at that.

….**One Hour and Fifty Seven Minutes Later**….

"Well were here" Eternity said near an opening to a cave.

"Finally" Midnight said

"This place looks scary" Ember said in a worried voice

"Ember if anything tried to hurt you Eternity would risk his life to stop what ever is trying to hurt you and we would all do the same" Midnight said to Ember in a calm voice

"I know, but still… Nah I'm just imagining things" Ember said

"So this is the place where Jirachi lives?" Ice questioned

"That would be correct" Eternity answered

"This place looks huge we better be careful not to get lost" Aqua spoke up

"Don't worry about it Jirachi is not that far in the cave, it is just in a secret route that you would never be able to see unless you could see the future or if you got really lucky" Eternity said to give some relief to Aqua.

"Is everyone ready?" Midnight asked to the confusion of Eternity as he was the one who usually asked this.

"Yeah" Eternity said

"Yep" Aqua and Ember said in unison

"I'm ready" Ice said

"Okay then lets-" Midnight began

"WAIT!" Eternity said

Eternity walked over to a bush and technically moved it behind the nest was a Toxicroak about to try and steal an egg that was on a nest.

"Don't Move" Eternity said loud enough for the Toxicroak to hear

The others walked to wear Eternity was to see what was happening

"And why should I listen to you?" the Toxicroak asked

"Just leave the egg alone, or else" Eternity said in a voice that actually caused Aqua, Ice and Ember to back away slowly, Midnight quickly tried to whisper to Eternity trying to slightly calm her down because while most others have not seen him while he is mad Midnight is one of those unfortunate enough to witness it.

The Toxicroak said "I do not have to listen to you, you little weakling I will teach you to respect others people that can completely destroy you without trying"

At this Midnight quickly backed away not wanting to be anywhere to close to Eternity when he was angry or in a battle. Eternity did not fight for fun he fought to win and would do everything he could to win.

The Toxicroak charged at Eternity with a Poison Jab attack but the battle was over before it started. Using Psychic Eternity lifted the Toxicroak up into the air and threw it into a medium sized tree so hard that there was a huge indent in the tree, then Eternity lifted Toxicroak up into the air still using Psychic slamming it into the ground for what seemed like at least ten times then threw it away like it was a ragdoll into another tree but anywhere close to as hard as the first time.

Midnight knew that the Toxicroak got it off easy as he knew from seeing Eternity when in battle he could easily lift boulder that could easily weigh a ton or even rip a sturdy tree right out of the ground using it as a bat or a very dangerous projectile. Eternity would do just about anything that he could in order to win he was like that since he was an eevee although he didn't have the psychic powers to back it up then. And besides doesn't that Toxicroak know that it has a four times weakness to Psychic types?

After a couple seconds of Silence Midnight got the courage to ask Eternity "Are you Ok?" which in return Eternity said "Yeah I'm fine, thanks"

"So listen Aqua can you do me a favor and carry this egg for me?"

"But what about-"

"Oh, I'll be fine" Ember said as he jumped out of the pouch

"Well ok then that's settled, yeah I'll carry the egg then"

"Eternity are you sure about this, what if this egg is bad news"

"Well-"

"Wait why don't you read it's future, then you'll know whether or not to keep it?"

"Well for some reason my future sight will not allow me to see this things future so I guess we will have to keep our fingers crossed that it will be ok"

"Alright then lets get-" Eternity said before the Toxicroak from earlier interrupted

"You think you are going to get away that easily? Well you're not. Hey Rocky time to shine"

Out of no where a giant Onix appeared out of the ground then suddenly a bunch of Geodudes and Gravels came out of the ground also

"Never should have messed with me Espeon, heheheheh"

Then a giant tree hit Onix up side the head so hard that the tree snapped in half and Onix got knocked out. The tree stopped before it could crush anything and slowly went to the ground then the Geodudes and Gravelers were next they were thrown very, very, very far away(They survived the fall) Then it was just a fainted Onix and Toxicroak who after finally realizing what just happened asked "W-w-w-what are you?!"

Everybody knew what the answer was it was just simply "I am an Espeon who is named Eternity nothing special."

Then Toxicroak ran away screaming "Stay away from me you crazy pokemon stay away!"

"Okay lets go back to the cave" Eternity said back to his more cheerful self.


	6. Chapter 6: Jirachi

….**Jirachi**….

**All rights reserved to GameFreak, Nintendo, and the Pokemon Company. I lawfully do not own any of their creations and this story is being used in Fair-use and only for entertainment uses only.**

"Okay, were back." Eternity said

"So?" Midnight said in a slight laugh being a smart alec

"So, lets go" Eternity said with an unamused voice

Eternity and the others entered the cave, it took about seven minutes until Ember finally said "Are we lost Eternity?"

"No the secret door is just right here" Eternity said as he telekinetically lifted what looked like nothing but more wall of the cave.

"Oh" Ember said

They all walked for about two minutes until they crossed by a Knocked out Absol.

"Huh I wonder what that Absol is doing here?" Aqua Questioned

"I don't know, I hope that there is nothing bad waiting for us up ahead though" Midnight said

"Should we help it?" Ember asked

"No it is fine, it will recover" Eternity said

"Ummm, ok" Ember said

As few minutes later

"You still got that egg Aqua?" Eternity asked Aqua

"Yeah. Say why are you so concerned about this egg anyways?" Aqua answered and questioned

"Toxicroak are opportunistic they rarely take risk's, chances are that this egg was abandoned by it's parents or something of the sort and that Toxicroak knew that I would try to do something with that egg" Eternity told Aqua

"But if it's mother or father comes back to find that the their egg is gone? They would be devastated" Aqua argued

"I know that this egg was abandoned there is no doubt about it." Eternity countered

"How do you know? Future Sight?" Aqua asked

"Yes" was Eternity's answer

The debate and questions ended when they saw a cavern

"Look that must be where Jirachi is!" Ember said happily

"Give me your power!" a gruff voice said

"N-no, I refuse leave me alone!" a light but affirmative voice said

"If you refuse to give me the power that I ask of you then I have no choice but to capture you and force it out of you"

"Leave me alone" the light voice said

"Go, Darmanitan" the gruff voice said

Everyone ran out into the cavern

Darmanitan Flare Blitz now!

"Its Jirachi its being attacked" Ice said

"No really I didn't notice" Midnight said in a deadpan voice

Jirachi barely managed to dodge the Darmanitan's powerful attack

"Ok I'll-" Eternity was about to go ahead and attack Darmanitan and it's trainer until Aqua interrupted

"Wait Eternity, I am a water type I will take care of this!"

"Your lucky that I let you all come with me in the first place I will not allow you to put yourself in danger" Eternity said to Aqua getting his protective battle voice back from earlier

"Listen if you are always protecting us we will never get the chance to grow stronger just let me handle this"

"..." Eternity was silent

"Just let Aqua try Eternity, if you see that things are going really bad then you can interrupt. Ok?" Midnight told Eternity to try and convince his brother to allow his sister to battle

"Fine just be careful, if you get hurt real bad then I will step in." Eternity said

"Yes, thank you, you just watch me I'll make you proud of me" Aqua said as she rushed towards Darmanitan leaving behind the egg behind a rock.

'I hope so' Eternity said to himself


End file.
